The One (Traduction)
by tanylov
Summary: Laurel ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'assistante d'Oliver était là. Elle ne le comprenait pas, parce qu'Oliver l'aimait elle. Il l'a toujours aimée et l'aimerait toujours. C'est ce qu'elle pensait du moins. POV Laurel dans 223 Une traduction de The One , fanfic écrite par F.M.Queen Voici le lien de la version originale : /s/11352177/1/The-One


**Salut tout le monde, me revoilà avec un petit One Shot de notre couple préféré. Ce qui devrait être publié hier mais j'ai eu une longue journée et j'étais rentrée tard. Mille excuses!**

 **Merci encore à FMQueen de m'avoir autorisée à traduire cette fiction que j'ai beaucoup aimée et que j'aimerais partager avec vous. J'espère que vous allez autant l'apprécier que moi.**

 **LA SEULE**

* * *

Laurel avait peur, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.

Elle était fermement attachée à un des nombreux tuyaux qu'il y avait dans cette usine torride. A sa gauche, il y avait plusieurs tubes formant presque un mur. Cependant à travers elles, elle arriva quasiment à voir qu'elle n'était pas le seul otage.

Elle était terrifiée en partie parce qu'elle savait ce que ces supers soldats étaient capables de faire, ce qu'ils avaient fait à la ville, à son père et ce dont elle était persuadée qu'ils feraient à Oliver. Ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'elle pour l'atteindre. Ce dernier point était le plus effrayant. Sachant qu'elle était là pour une raison très probable qu'Oliver devrait faire face au même choix que sur l'ile.

Elle imagina que ce serait Sara et elle, cette fois. Sauf que cette blonde à l'autre coté des tuyaux n'était pas Sara. C'était Felicity.

Laurel avait du mal à le comprendre. Felicity était l'assistante d'Oliver et un membre de son équipe, mais elle n'était pas du tout le type de femmes d'Oliver. Pas assez glamour à son gout. Ça l'inquiétait même, parce qu'elle pourrait être obligée de vivre avec le fait que Felicity soit morte à cause d'elle.

Non, ça ne serait pas à cause d'elle, mais plutôt parce qu'Oliver serait contraint de choisir : et il la prendrait elle. Toujours Laurel. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. A chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans le pétrin, Oliver allait toujours la secourir, et cela ne changerait pas, parce qu'Oliver l'aimait. Felicity était une douce fille qui avait le béguin pour lui, mais Oliver ne pourrait jamais l'aimer comme il aimait Laurel. Elle en était absolument convaincue. Et elle se sentait mal pour l'informaticienne.

La stridente sonnerie d'un téléphone la fit brusquement sursauter. Slade écoutait et répondit simplement, « Je comprends. »

« Il est l'heure ! » dit-il à son soldat. Enfin, c'est celui à qui Laurel devinait qu'il parlait puisqu'elle ne parvenait pas à très bien le voir.

Le prochain appel était pour Oliver. Elle lâcha échapper un souffle de soulagement dès qu'elle entendit légèrement la voix d'Oliver à l'autre bout du fil.

Elle voulut crier et le supplier de venir la sauver mais le bâillon sur sa bouche ne lui facilita pas la tache.

« Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps, petit, » dit Slade.

Il n'a pas perdu de temps pour mettre tes soldats KO, pensa Laurel considérant le ton que Slade employait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en l'imaginant. Oliver avait réussi, qu'importe ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là, la ville était enfin sauvée. Oliver, Arrow, quel que soit le nom par lequel il voulait qu'on l'appelle, en avait fini.

« Et j'ai de la peine pour eux. Mais une fois encore, tu es passé à coté de l'essentiel. Je détiens la fille que tu aimes. Tu vas me retrouver là où je te dirai, sinon je la tue.»

La voix d'Oliver était farouche, colérique et assez forte maintenant que Slade était plus proche de Laurel, de telle sorte qu'elle pouvait l'entendre. « Non, fais ce que t'as à faire, je ne joue plus à tes jeux stupides. »

Laurel cligna des yeux et se demanda si Oliver avait manqué le fait qu'elle avait été kidnappée. Peut être que Slade ne s'était pas bien exprimé et qu'Oliver pensait qu'il détenait juste Felicity. Ce n'était pas qu'elle pensait qu'Oliver abandonnerait un membre de son équipe en danger, cependant elle avait l'impression qu'Oliver disait simplement, _« vas au diable avec tous tes otages. »_

« Tu n'arrêteras que quand je te le dirai » hurla Slade, « J'ai été surpris. Je pensais que tu étais attirée par les femmes de caractère, mais maintenant que je l'ai rencontrée je comprends qu'elle te plaise autant. Elle est tout à fait charmante… » Laurel entendit la lame de Slade sortir. « Ta Felicity ! »

Il y avait une longue pause. Ou peut être que ça semblait longue parce que Laurel se sentait tellement étourdie, parce qu'elle savait ce que ce silence signifiait. Ça voulait dire qu'Oliver avait été surpris. Ça signifiait qu'il était en train d'essayer de réfléchir à quoi faire. Parce qu'il ne savait pas que Slade avait Felicity. Il n'avait pas condamné Felicity à mourir, il l'avait condamnée elle, Laurel. Slade pensait, non, savait que c'était Felicity qu'Oliver aimait.

Sauf que c'était impossible. Jamais. Dans tous les cas. Oliver lui appartiendrait toujours.

Le silence était rompu lorsque Slade indiqua les coordonnées, les coordonnées qui n'intéressaient pas Oliver jusqu'à ce que Slade menaçât Felicity. Laurel commença à penser qu'il ne s'agissait peut être pas d'elle.

Peut être qu'il ne s'agissait que de Felicity.

* * *

 **Tada ! J'espère avoir été assez fidèle à la version originale. Merci d'avoir lu, laissez-moi vos impressions ;) !**

 **A bientôt pour un nouveau One shot.**

 **#Nini**


End file.
